Meeting at One
by jessiechaos
Summary: So where does McNorris go every week at one. David, Joel, Friendship. Part one in the Progression of Love Series.


David McNorris was reading over the case file again. He wanted to make sure everything was right. They had spent the past few months working on this case, a prostitution ring, a sick son of a bitch who was employing children. David had been working many hours to get that sleaze off the street and tomorrow was his day in court. He had Lawyered up really well and David wanted to make sure that this bastard was not getting off. He was looking over the file for the third time when he heard his phone buzz.

"Yes, Tracy, what is it?"

"I just wanted to remind you of your appointment at 1, David." David looked at the clock and sure enough it was fifteen till. He been so into the case he didn't even notice.

"Thanks, Tracy, I'll be heading out shortly." David closed the case file with a sigh before he got to his feet. He got his coat, because it was pretty cold outside, even for December. He left his office saying that he was going to try and be back by two. He left his building by foot, because where he was heading was only a five to ten minute walk so there was no point in driving.

He got to the place, a diner, and found his company was already waiting for him. He slipped into the booth before smiling at his companion.

"Sorry I'm late, Joel, I got caught up with some work," David said.

"No, you're right on time, I just got here myself," Joel said, looking over his menu. They both looked over the menu and when the Waitress came to them, they gave her their order.

"So how is work going?" Joel started, like he did every week. "Are you ready for court tomorrow?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Was looking over it just before I came here, that's why I was almost late," David explained.

"That's good. We are all rooting for you down at the station," Joel said with a smile. David let out a laugh.

"I'm sure not everyone," David said.

"Yep, even Hechler is putting aside his vendetta and rooting for you to get that scum off the street," Joel said with a laugh.

"That's nice to know. Makes me all warm and fuzzy that a child prostitution ring got Ray to get over himself," David said with a laugh as well. "So how are things going with you and Kelly?" Joel just sighed at that.

"Still fighting over the little things, at this point I'm about to give in and give her whatever she wants."

"Well that's why mine and Marian's divorce was so simple. I didn't care what she took, so she just left me what she didn't want. So how's the custody battle with Willie going?"

"She wants every other weekend, I want every weekend, and I'm not budging on that one." Joel said.

"Well, if you need some legal help, my offer still stands." David said.

"I know it does but I want this over with. I don't want to send it a Pit bull."

"Pit bull? Is that what you think of me?"

"Take it as a complement." Joel said with a smile. "I heard you where dating someone. Is that wise? I thought you were supposed to wait a year sober before you jump back in."

"You know me, never one to follow the rules, and besides, it's been almost six months," David said.

"But when was the last time you thought about a drink?" Joel questioned.

"Since before her. I don't know. I know I just met this girl but already I feel myself wanting to be a better person for her."

"I know that is good and all, but you also have to want to be a better person for yourself as well."

"I know, I know, I do, but it don't hurt to have someone else helping me, someone besides you. Can't be calling on you all the time now can I," David said with a smile.

"You know that is a lie, you can call me whenever, day or night. My friendship with you doesn't stop with these lunches. I'm here for you, David," Joel said. David just blinked a little in shock at Joel's honesty and extremely grateful for it.

"Thank you, that really makes me happy to hear that. Speaking of lunches, I see that our next one is going to be on Christmas, so I'm guessing we will not be seeing each other," David said.

"Why not?" Joel asked, "unless you're planning on spending it with your new girlfriend?"

"No, she's going home to visit her family. She did invite me but I think our relationship is too new to be meeting her parents." Joel just nodded at that. "And what are your plans?" David asked.

"Was planning on going over to Kelly's parents for a few minutes to see Willie, but I don't think I be to welcome to stay for more than that. Do you want to do something? Go out to lunch?" Joel asked.

"Nah, it's fine. I was just planning on spending it alone, anyway."

"Why? You really shouldn't be alone on Christmas. I mean, that can only lead to temping you to drink and I can't allow that." Joel said with a smile. "So, when can I show up, or just come over whenever I'm done with Willie?" And then David was shocked for the second time that lunch.

"I guess, just come over when you're done, just give me a call when you're on your way," David said, not sure what else to say.

"Good then it's a date," Joel said with a smile. David was going to say something but he noticed the waitress coming with their food, so he just stayed quiet as she placed their meal before them.

"Date?" David said with an arched eyebrow, as he watched Joel start to eat his lunch. Joel rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Shut up and eat your lunch," he said with a sigh muttering about asshole friends and figures of speech. David just laughed as he began to eat as well. While they eat their meal, they made simple chit chat, but nothing to important. When they were done, the waitress came by giving them their check, David quickly grabbed it, pulling out his wallet to pay. Joel just gave him a raised eyebrow.

"You can get it next time," David said with a smile.

"You say that every time," Joel said.

"And one day I will mean it," David said. Joel just shook his head before reaching in his coat pocket, blinked for a moment before he smiled again.

"Oh I almost forgot, I got you a present," Joel said, pulling the cheep blue cardboard box out of his pocket. There was a cheesy badly tied bow on top. Joel placed the box on the table and David just looked at the small box with another raised eyebrow.

"It's a few days early but I think you can have it now," Joel said as David just looked at the box. "Go ahead and open it." David reached out for the box before removing the bow before he opened the box. A smile spread on his lips as he looked in the box to see a red sobriety chip that had six months on it. David let out a chuckle as he shook his head.

"I didn't even think they made these anymore," David said.

"They do. You like?" Joel asked.

"Yes very much so," David said, putting the bright red chip in his breast pocket.

"I hope that it will help you remember that you have other places to go before the bottle. OK David?" Joel said. David just nodded as he got up, Joel right behind him, as David went to pay for their meal.

"Well I guess I will see you next week," David said as he put on his jacket. Joel just smiled.

"I guess so, call if you need to talk, offer still stands," Joel said.

"Will do," David said as they went their separate ways.

---

There is a sequel in the works


End file.
